Fearless
by FearlessHeart01
Summary: When twins come into Hazzard they steal the hearts from Bo and Luke. How will the Duke cousins make it with two girls who could easily put them under the Jail? Bo/OC, Luke/OC


**Disclaimer:.:.: I don't own anything recognizable from the Dukes of Hazzard. Just Sophia and Samantha Little**

**Rating:.:.: PG-13**

**Reason:.:.: some mild cussing**

**Summary: ****When twins come into Hazzard they steal the hearts from Bo and Luke. How will the Duke cousins make it with two girls who could easily put them under the Jail? Bo/OC, Luke/OC**

**Author's Note: This is my first Dukes fanfic, so please go easy on any flames. I've been a fan of the Dukes of hazzard series since I was seven years old. Hope you like it and review telling me what you think.**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Howdy folks, since today is just like every other day in hazzard county we are going to move to another important place; The home of county fried chicken. On a small farm in Kentucky two twin girls was packing up all their things and lets see what for.**

Samantha sat down in her room packing up the last of the boxes in her room.

"Hey Sam do you got everything packed?" her twin sister Sophia said coming into the door of her old bedroom. She looked up smiling as she tapped the box smiling.

"yep sure do" she smiled and picking the box up. As she took one last look at her light purple colored bedroom. Then walked out caring her box, as she walked out of the door of her old home. Samantha smiled as she watched her sister carry the last one of her own boxes; outside there was there pa packing the last of the things into the loading truck. He turned around to see his daughters caring a boxes out.

"here pa" Sophia said giving her father the box as she put it into the truck. Walking over towards the trailers that was attached to her truck, she saw her horse standing there. Reaching throw the steal bars betting her on her neck. "Don't worry darlin' well be at the new home soon and then ill take you out for a good ride" she said coolly towards her smiling.

"Sophie! come on its time to go" her sister yelled at her as she was standing against the girls car. She smiled and skipped towards the bright pink color of there car. Both the twins looked up at there little house at there old Kentucky home. Leaving Kentucky to go to Georgia was a big thing. Since both girls grew up in that home since they was born and raised in the beautiful southern grounds. Samantha sighted as opened the door and got into her car, she followed her pa and the moving truck down the road and into the highway. Turning on the cb in her car she wanted to make sure that if her dad needed her that she could answer.

"what do you think its going to be like Soph?" Samantha asked looking at her sister, she smiled and turned her eyes back to the road as Sophie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it will be great, we get to go to a place where we can help pa," she said looking over at her sister with a knowing glance. Samantha nodded and sighed as she couldn't help but think about all the long drives to Chickasaw county to run shine. That was right Samantha Josephine Little and Sophia Louise Little was moon shiners, they both helped there father run moonshine they had done it ever since they was born. Living on a farm and brewing shine was the way they made there money, it was sort of a family tradition. Now the girls had turned twenty-one on there last birthday, still both girls lived with their father, of course not moving out till they was married.

**Now don't think that the two girls was not something to look at, no both girls was the prettiest little things that Kentucky had to offer. Both had beautiful long natural blonde hair, the same body type and the kindest heart you will ever find. However, being identical twins they had something different in them. Samantha had bright green eyes and snorts when she laughs, while Sophia had baby blue eyes and had dimples when she smiled. Not everything was exactly the same. **

It took two hours to get pass the Georgia state line, Sammy was so tied of driving by now and her sister was asleep with her head rested on the side of the window. Looking down seeing that she was almost empty on gas. She reached over on the cb, "Hey Pa I'm gunna stop by the gas station and fill up".

Waiting a few minutes she heard her father voice "okay darlin do you want us to stop or do you know the way?" he scanned throw the radio.

"I can figure it out" she said laughing throw the radio, "Sophie Lou is asleep and fogging up the window with her breath." She smiled as all she got back was her father laughing.

Putting it back up and as she drove down the road trying to find a gas station. Once she found some she pulled into the station as a man came over and pumped it for her. "that will be .75 cense sugar." he said winking at her, he wasn't the cutest thing she has ever saw. He had greasy black hair and the bottom row of teeth was out of his mouth and the top was yellow. She reached in her pocket and handed him the money.

Unfortunaly she got lost like always. Trying to find a way to get onto blue belles road, looking over she saw a small bar with cars parked.

As the car came to a stop Sophie jumped up from the window, "don't eat it!" she called as she woke from a strange dream. She looked around and then darted her eyes over to see her sister cocking her head sideways giving her a strange look. "bad dream don't ask," was the only words that left the blondes mouth.

Sophie looked at her sister with the exact strange look that she was gavin, "you brought us to a bar?" she asked confused why they wasn't at there new home.

Both girls got out of the car as Samantha nodded and walked in with her sister right behind her.

Unknown to the girls that the famous hazzard county duke boys was also in the bar, Bo and Luke was sitting at there usual table with there buddy Cooter.

"lord of mercy," Bo said as his eyes bulged out of his head as he tapped his cousin with the back of his hand pointing towards the two girls that had just walked into 'the Boars nest.'

"do you know them Bo?" Luke asked looking over at his cousin who was staring at both blondes.

"I will soon cousin," he said grinning as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the two girls.

"Well hello there ma'am, never seen yuns' around Hazzard before," Bo said towards the two twins, giving them one of his famous heart melting smile. Unknown to Bo that only one heart melted with his smile.

Daisy watched from behind the bar as two girls came into the Boars nest, she hadn't ever seen the two before. By the way her cousin Bo was asking she didn't think he did either. Daisy watched along with many others in the bar ;as one of the twins walked away from Bo's smile. This made Daisy raise a eyebrow that was the first girl she had ever known to walk away from Bo when he was smiling.

"Can I help you?" Daisy asked as she walked over to the blonde as she sat down at one of the chairs.

"May I have a beer please?" she asked kindly smiling towards Daisy. That was something else that was new to Hazzard, kindness.

"Sure thing sugar, I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Daisy," She introduced herself holding her hand out towards the unknown women.

"Hi, I'm Sophia, but you can call me Sophie or Sophie Lou," Daisy smiled as her hand was shook.

"So what brings you to this part of Georgia?" Daisy asked smiling as she got Sophie her beer.

"Me and my sister just moved down here along with our Pa," she smiled as she took a drink of the golden liquid.

"Well that's.." Sophie gave Daisy a confused look when she stopped talking as she turned around to see a giant guy standing over top of her.

"Howdy there sugar why don't you head out with me," he said smiling, the smiled kinda creped Sophie out as she looked over at Daisy.

"umm No thanks I think I'd rather stay here," she said quietly as she turned back towards Daisy and took a hold of her bear again only to have it knocked out of her hand and into the floor with the glass shattering.

"I wasn't asking for your permission Sugar I was a telling ya," The man said as he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up.

"I think you better let go of my arm right now darlin'

"and what if I don't," The man growled as he got up into the blondes face.

"you heard her Dirk, let her go," Sophie heard a guys voice as she looked over to see a guy with brown hair standing there

"Now Luke this isn't any of your business," The man named Dirk called towards the man named Luke. All in all this was getting on Sophie's along with Sammy's nerves as she stood back there with Bo. Sophie rolled her eyes as she raised her leg up and swiftly kicked the man in the leg as he let go of Sophie's hand and held his leg only to get punched in the face by Luke and fell over onto another chair knowing it over.

Sammy ran over to her sister to check to see if she was okay, Sophie nodded softly as she got down on the floor and started to pick up the glass that was knocked down. As she went to pick up and piece of the glass a hand had already got it, shocked she raised her head up to come face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking into her own baby blue.

"Thanks," she said softly as she looked down again as her cheeks turned pink.

Luke couldn't help but smile since that was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He raised back up along with Sophie still staring into each others eyes as she walked over and placed the broken glass pieces into the trash can.

"Sorry about that Daisy," Sophie said as she gave a sad smile towards the brown headed waitress that she just had met before this rumble started. While her sister Sammy was cleaning the beer off the floor with a towel.

"Why don't I bring you this towel back tomorrow Daisy after I wash it," Sammy said holding up the soaked towel.

Both the twin girls was so embarrassed about what happen that they quickly walked out of the bar without even asking where they needed to go.

The girls mad it to there new house as the sun started to fall.

"Well today wasn't the best first impression," Sophie told her sister as she sighed getting into bed. Both sisters had to share a room in the small house.

"Nawh I don't believe so," Sammy said turning over on her side to look at her sister, "Bo was a asking me if I wanted to head out tomorrow to show me around town but now I don't think he even wants to see me now."

"please yous' wasn't the one who got your arm pulled off and got a beer threw into the floor," Sophie closed her eyes and sighed, "I was so embarrassed when Luke helped pick up my broken mug."

Sammy sighed and smiled at her sister, "tomorrow will be better, we will go over to the boars next and return the towel and maybe apologies to Bo and Luke," With a smile on their faces both girls headed onto bed.


End file.
